This invention relates to a horizontal deflection correcting circuit for a television receiver.
In general television receivers, a reproduced image on a CRT tends to be distorted in horizontal linearity. For example, in the case of a reproduced image of a cross hatch pattern having equal lattice widths, horizontal lattice widths in edge parts of the reproduced image are greater than horizontal lattice widths in a central part of the reproduced image.
There is a prior art circuit for correcting such a distortion of a reproduced image in horizontal linearity. As will be described later, the prior art circuit has some problems.